


I'm Sorry.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, argument, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Where did it go wrong?_ Sam thought to himself as he stirred his coffee, staring out of the window at the street below, waiting for his partner to come home. A street light flickered before going out with a  _pop_ and Sam sighed, turning away from the window, looking at the empty living room, a newspaper on the coffee table open on the puzzles page, a photo frame glinting in the glow of the lamp, a picture of he and Gabriel from a few months ago, his arms round Gabriel's shoulders, smiles on their faces. It was a Friday night, and Gabriel was off… being Gabriel. Probably a night-club, maybe a party, either way he was drunk, he was flirting, and he wasn’t home. He sighed heavily and took a mouthful of his drink. This was going to be a long night.

3am rolled around and Sam asleep, hunched over the kitchen table, hand tucked around a half empty cup of coffee that was stone cold. He was awoken by the sound of a key rattling in the lock and he sat up sharply, nearly spilling the contents of his mug. He stood up, throwing the liquid into the sink and watching as Gabriel’s stumbled through the door. The smell of whiskey, sex, and perfume filled the room. Sam’s heart sunk. Gabriel looked over at him and grinned, holding out his arms.

 “Heya Sammy!” He said, but Sam didn’t respond. “What’s eatin’ you?” Gabriel asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

 “Gabriel, it’s three in the morning.” Sam said quietly, sitting down opposite him.

 “I was out, but now I’m in.” He said with a small shrug.

 “You… Gabriel, you’re drunk, and you smell like sex.” Sam lowered his head, staring down at the mug he was holding, tracing his thumb over the words World’s Best Boyfriend. It’d been his anniversary present from Gabe two years ago

 “I know, and listen, I can explain. I only went for one drink I swear, but then this chick bought me-”

 “You always go out for ‘one drink I swear’ after work and someone always ends up buying you one.” Sam growled, looking up at Gabriel who wilted under his gaze. At least that was one benefit to drunk Gabe, he was a lot more responsive and a lot less cocky asshole who Sam had fallen in love with those years ago.

 “Sammich-”

 “Shut up and let me talk.” He snapped, and Gabriel did. “I know you’re having sex with women behind my back, okay? I know, and I was trying not to care, because I love you, and I’ve been trying to cling to the thought that you might still love me too, but I guess I’m wrong.” He said, standing up and pacing around the kitchen. “If you did love me you wouldn’t be cheating, you wouldn’t come home at unholy hours in the morning…” He stopped, staring over at Gabriel, his Gabriel, the golden haired smooth talker who’d waltzed into his life one morning and just never left, always by his side through the good and the bad. And now he was waltzing right back out of it.

 “Sam, I-”

 “Gabriel, you’ve been cheating on me for months and I…” His voice quavered. “I want you to leave.” He closed his eyes as he felt them burn. He couldn’t cry, not yet, he couldn’t break down because then he wouldn’t go through with it.

 “Sam, please, come on, you don’t mean this.” Sam threw the mug against the wall where it smashed, making Gabriel jump. Dregs of coffee dribbled down the white paint, shards of ceramic laying on the floor, rocking from the force of the throw.

 “Yes, I do. I do mean this. I want, no, need, you to leave. I can’t deal with this anymore. I can’t sit here all fucking night long whilst knowing the love of my life is out there fucking someone else.” There was a tense silence.

 “If that’s what you want.”

 “It is, it is what I want. Leave, now.” He heard Gabriel say quietly. Then he heard the scraping of a chair, the rattling of keys, and a small click. “Key’s on the table.” Footsteps. The creak of the doorknob. “I-” A breath. “I never stopped loving you Sam. I’m sorry.” The snick of the door closing. Sam slowly sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed, listening to the dull thud of footsteps down the hall outside. It was over. Gabriel was gone, and he was alone.

 

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This what happens after Gabriel leaves

Sam choked on his breath as he woke up, drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare he’d had. The nightmare that Gabriel, his loving boyfriend, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had been cheating on him. He almost laughed at the pure absurdity of the dream now he thought about it. Gabriel? His Gabriel? No way. He rolled over, throwing his arm over Gabriel’s waist and burying his face in his hair. Only Gabriel wasn’t there. The dog wiggled at Sam’s touch tail thumping on Sam’s thighs and Sam whined softly into the dog’s fur, his face pressed between her ears. So it hadn’t been a nightmare after all.

 

Gabriel was staying with a friend whilst he searched for an apartment. When he’d told Garth what’d happened he’d given him a death stare to end all, along with a string of curses that Gabriel hadn’t even thought Garth was capable of. But Garth couldn’t let Gabriel sleep on the streets. So he let him in. One night as Gabriel was setting the table he laid out three plates, three knives, and three forks. As Garth came into the kitchen he sat down, gesturing at the third set. Gabriel noticed then what he’d gone, and quietly put them back away, lying and telling Garth he’d thought they had company, not telling him the truth and that he’d laid that space for Sam.

 

Gabriel stared at his mobile phone where it was on charge on the bedside table. It’d been silent since Sam told him to leave. Nothing. He’d reread the messages from Sam hundreds of times since his departure. Every I love you, all the hope you’re having a great day baby messages he’d taken for granted when he’d been with Sam. How could he have taken Sam for granted like that? He launched the pillow he’d been resting his head on at the wall. How could he have been so fucking stupid. He grabbed his phone, swiping it and typing in the passcode - 0205 - Sam’s birthday - and jumping to the phonebook, thumb hovering over Sam’s name. Call him. CALL HIM. He stared at the screen a little longer before relocking his phone.

 

Sam didn’t like horror movies, but there was nothing else on, and he didn’t want to turn the TV off. He sighed as he watched it. It was a Hitchcock, called The Birds and it wasn’t too scary. Until they broke into the house and attacked a woman. Sam’s left hand shot out, trying to grab Gabriel’s hand but all he did was clench his hand around a cushion. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV off and throwing the cushion across the room in frustration. He shouldn’t want Gabriel back. He shouldn’t. He was an asshole who thought it was okay to cheat on him. So why did he want him back so badly?

 

Sam shouldn’t have opened the photo album. But he did. Five years of relationship, packed into one leatherbound book. Pictures from when they’d first started dating. Pictures from the holidays, the christmases, the silly days, the lazy days, the birthdays, the rainy days. All of them just him and Gabriel. He turned to the last page, the one he’d been planning to fill soon. The one he was going to fill with a professional photo of he and Gabriel that he was going to have taken just after he proposed. Not that it was going to happen anymore. He turned back a page, thumb brushing over Gabriel’s cheek in a photograph, staring down at their smiling faces, their cheeks pressed together, the glitter in their eyes, their clasped hands.

 

He put the photo album down.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is coming~ 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry >n>  
> Updating this series with the prompts from Tumblr!
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
